Gags
Gags 'are items used by Toons to attack and defeat Cogs. Gags can be bought at Goofy's Gag Shop for one jellybean each. There are seven total Gag Tracks, each with seven Gags. New Toons start out with just two Gag Tracks, Throw and Squirt. While you may train for additional Gag Tracks, Toons may only have six of the seven total Gag Tracks in the end. Gag Tracks The seven Gag Tracks are (from top to bottom on the gag panel to the right): Toon-Up, Trap, Lure, Sound, Throw, Squirt, and Drop. Five of them (Trap, Sound, Throw, Squirt, and Drop) are attack Gags, one (Toon-Up) is a healing Gag, and the other (Lure) is used to briefly keep Cogs from attacking. Each of these tracks have different levels of damage and accuracy. Drop, for example, is very powerful, but also has a low accuracy, while Sound has low damage (provided you aren't with other Toons), but very high accuracy. Each Gag Track has the following overall accuracy: Toon-Up is medium, Trap is perfect (providing you can lure a Cog into it), Lure is low, Sound is high, Throw is medium, Squirt is high, and Drop is low. Often, the more accurate gags have lower damage, while the less accurate gags have greater damage. Here is a list of Toon-Up gags, from least powerful to most powerful: #'Tickling Feather: heals one Toon, restores 8 - 10 Laff Points. #'Megaphone' (20+ skill points): heals all Toons, restores 15 - 18 Laff Points. #'Lipstick' (200+ skill points): heals one Toon, restores 25 - 30 Laff Points. #'Bamboo Cane' (800+ skill points): heals all Toons, restores 40 - 45 Laff Points. #'Pixie Dust' (2000+ skill points): heals one Toon, restores 60 - 70 Laff Points. #'Juggling Cubes' (6000+ skill points): heals all Toons, restores 90 - 120 Laff Points. Trap Trap is unique from the other four attack gag tracks, as simply using a Trap gag by itself won't do anything. You have to lure a Cog into the trap in order for it to work. Trap gags have perfect accuracy, provided that you can lure a Cog into the trap. Here is a list of Trap gags, from least powerful to most powerful: #'Banana Peel': 10 - 12 damage. #'Rake' (20+ skill points): 18 - 20 damage. #'Marbles' (100+ skill points): 30 - 35 damage. #'Quicksand' (800+ skill points): 45 - 50 damage. #'Trap Door' (2000+ skill points): 60 - 70 damage. #'TNT' (6000+ skill points): 90 - 180 damage. Lure Lure is another unique gag track, as it neither heals Toons nor damages Cogs. Lure is used for one of three reasons: (1) to briefly keep Cogs from attacking, (2) to lure a Cog into a trap, or (3) to intensify the damage done by an attack gag. Like Toon-Up, some Lure gags work on one Cog, while others work on all Cogs. Here is a list of Lure gags, from least powerful to most powerful: #'One-Dollar Bill': one Cog, 2 rounds lured. #'Small Magnet' (20+ skill points): all Cogs, 2 rounds lured. #'Five-Dollar Bill' (100+ skill points): one Cog, 3 rounds lured. #'Large Magnet' (800+ skill points): all Cogs, 3 rounds lured. #'Ten-Dollar Bill' (2000+ skill points): one Cog, 4 rounds lured. #'Hypno-Goggles' (6000+ skill points): all Cogs, 4 rounds lured. Sound Sound is special in that it hits all Cogs at once. However, Sound is the weakest of all gag tracks, unless you have three or four Toons using Sound at once. Here is a list of Sound gags, from least powerful to most powerful: #'Bike Horn': 3 - 4 damage. #'Whistle' (40+ skill points): 5 - 7 damage. #'Bugle' (200+ skill points): 9 - 11 damage. #'Aoogah' (1000+ skill points): 14 - 16 damage. #'Elephant Trunk' (2500+ skill points): 19 - 21 damage. #'Foghorn' (7500+ skill points): 25 - 50 damage. Throw Throw is one of two gag tracks that each new Toon starts out with. Throw gags are the main type of attack in Toontown. Here is a list of Throw gags, from least powerful to most powerful: #'Cupcake': 4 - 6 damage. #'Fruit Pie Slice' (10+ skill points): 8 - 10 damage. #'Cream Pie Slice' (50+ skill points): 14 - 17 damage. #'Whole Fruit Pie' (400+ skill points): 24 - 27 damage. #'Whole Cream Pie' (2000+ skill points): 36 - 40 damage. #'Birthday Cake' (6000+ skill points): 48 - 100 damage. Squirt Squirt is the second main gag track a Toon starts with. Used almost as much as Throw, Squirt can be considered the second main type of attack. Here is a list of Squirt gags, from least powerful to most powerful: #'Squirting Flower': 3 - 4 damage. #'Glass Of Water' (10+ skill points): 6 - 8 damage. #'Squirt Gun' (50+ skill points): 10 - 12 damage. #'Seltzer Bottle' (400+ skill points): 18 - 21 damage. #'Fire Hose' (2000+ skill points): 27 - 30 damage. #'Storm Cloud' (6000+ skill points): 36 - 80 damage. Drop Drop gags are the second most powerful in Toontown, next to Trap. However, their accuracy is also the lowest of all other types of gags. One unique thing about Drop gags is that, other than the Grand Piano gag, the amount of damage stays the same as your Drop skill points increase. Here is a list of Drop gags, from least powerful to most powerful: #'Flower Pot': 10 damage. #'Sandbag' (20+ skill points): 18 damage. #'Anvil' (100+ skill points): 30 damage. #'Big Weight' (500+ skill points): 45 damage. #'Safe' (2000+ skill points): 60 damage. #'Grand Piano' (6000+ skill points): 85 - 170 damage. Level Sevens Level Sevens are gags that you receive once you get 10,000 gag experience points in a gag track. They are called level sevens because they are the seventh gag in any given gag track. As of now, they are the strongest gags in Toontown, and they also affect all Cogs at once. However, since level sevens are so powerful, you have to earn them again each time they are used by getting 500 additional skill points. Here is a list of level seven gags, from most powerful to least powerful: #'Train Tracks' (Trap): 195 damage points. #'Ocean Liner' (Drop): 180 damage points. #'Wedding Cake' (Throw): 120 damage points. #'Geyser' (Squirt): 105 damage points. #'Opera Singer' (Sound): 90 damage points. High Dive and Presentation do not damage cogs. But, High Dive (Toon-Up) heals the surrounding toons by 210 Laff points, and Presentation (Lure) will lure for 15 rounds, which is very helpful for uber training. Organic Gags (See also Gardening.) Organic gags are gags that have been planted at the Toon's estate and have grown into gag trees. Organic gags give an advantage over regular gags, as they have greater damage and accuracy. However, you can only plant up to 8 gags, and you have to plant them in order of level, from level one gags up to level seven gags, so you can really only have one full gag track planted, plus another level one gag. In addition to planting a gag tree, you must also keep it freshly watered, or the tree will wither and die, causing you to lose the damage and accuracy bonus until you have watered it again. It takes a full day for a dead tree to recover again after being watered. Another advantage of gag trees is the ability to pick gags from them. This especially comes in handy with level seven gags, as you otherwise have to earn them through the 500 skill point system. With a full gag track planted, you can pick one level seven gag per day. Which Gag Tracks Should I Choose? Since each Toon is only allowed to have six of the seven gag tracks, you may wonder which gag track is best to leave out. There is no "correct" answer to that question, as each gag track has its advantages and disadvantages. The most common choice is to leave out Trap or Drop, as the other gag tracks that can be left out (Toon-Up, Lure, and Sound) are often considered to be "required" by most Toons. Of course, there are been many Toons who broke this so-called "rule" and succeeded at creating a high-level Toon. Here is a list of all the possibilities, and the advantages and disadvantages of each. Toon-Up-less: The advantage of being Toon-Up-less is that you can solo buildings, factories, and boss battles easier, as you have access to all five attack gag tracks and lure, and can carry more of each not being weighed down with Toon-Up. The obvious disadvantage is that you can't heal other Toons as easily, but many well-known Toon-Up-less Toons have fixed this by stocking up on Toon-Up Unites or by maxing their Doodles. Trap-less: One of the two most common, there isn't really an advantage or disadvantage, this is the "easy way out". Lure-less: The main advantage of being Lure-less is that if and when Lure is needed, someone else will usually have it, and you don't have to worry about being griefed for not having it. In addition, you have all attack and heal gag tracks, giving you an advantage over all other types of Toons in that sense. However, being Lure-less makes it a lot more difficult to solo bosses, factories, or even buildings, as you have no way to keep groups of Cogs from attacking you. Also, you can't train Trap on your own, you have to rely on another Toon to Lure for you. Sound-less: The advantage of being Sound-less is that you can't rely on Sound for everything, so you generally have better gag strategy than players who use mostly just Sound. However, the big disadvantage of being Sound-less is that you often get griefed by players who DO use sound for everything. Drop-less- The other most common, again, no real advantage or disadvantage, the "easy way out" again. Category:Basics